


Will You Be There (To Carry Me Home?)

by jeonghooniesan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No angst here, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also rated cause of swear words, and jisoo is kinda emotionally constipated, im really not funny, im too drained for angst rn, seokmin is a fluff bol, sorry i love swearing, what is this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghooniesan/pseuds/jeonghooniesan
Summary: Everyone was needed to evacuate the building because the fire alarm went off at 3 in the morning, and Hong Jisoo grudgingly walks out of the apartment complex to the evening air. Jisoo couldn't help but laugh at that one guy who comes out butt naked and embarrassed. But Jisoo is a 'saint', so he offers his jacket to the butt naked guy, not expecting him to have a huge impact to his everyday life.Aka Seokmin makes a fool of himself and Jisoo loves it.





	1. 3am And A Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic ah yes im on a roll!!! Every chapter may be short because im kinda changing my writing style for this compared to my angst soongyu fic. And also i try to be funny ok.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!! This fic will mostly be fluff so ready your hearts :-)

The thing about being awake at 2:48 in the morning is that it's always quiet. That's what Jisoo loves about being awake at this time of the day, it keeps his mind sane, finding comfort in silence. But when he hears blaring fire alarms from outside of his apartment, he rolls his eyes and whispers a 'fuck, not fucking again, Choi Seungcheol.'

Their apartment complex has been a mess ever since Choi Seungcheol moved in. Before he did, the apartment complex has been quiet, even the cats the old lady owned above Jisoo's apartment was quiet, and now Seungcheol had to ruin it, with his smoking tendencies. Their land lord already warned Seungcheol about it, but the latter always shrugs it off and says a half-assed excuse of "Sorry, it's a habit."

_Fucking prick._

The fire alarms continues to warn everyone, an obvious sign to evacuate the building. The land lord said they're all required to evacuate when the alarms go off, but now that Jisoo knows the reason why it's going off, he doesn't feel like moving an inch. But he remembers how his land lord would threaten them to remove their wifi access for a week, so he just complies, grabbing his jacket from the couch's armrest.

The cold bites hard on Jisoo's skin when he stands out in the road on front of their building. He sees all of his neighbors, either he liked or hated. He eyes the culprit, Seungcheol, smoking a stick while conversing with the tenant from room 209. If Jisoo remembers, his name was Seungkwan and he liked to sing at 6 in the morning. Jisoo would complain but tenant 209 had a good singing voice.

Jisoo wanted to walk towards Seungcheol, curse him for smoking inside the building, but then he notices a man behind a car, obviously shivering and red faced. Jisoo eyes him carefully. The guy looked like he didn't have a shirt on, and when Jisoo looks closer, he notices that he doesn't even have _anything_ on, just a wash cloth that was obviously taken in haste.

Jisoo wanted to laugh, really fucking hard to be exact, but he stops himself. The guy already looked embarrassed enough and cold even, so Jisoo brings out his 'saint' image and walks backwards towards the guy, shrugs his jacket off while trying not to look. He offers his jacket to the poor naked guy, and nothing happened.

"Just get it before people notice your naked ass." Jisoo says, still looking away. The guy grabs for the jacket and after a few moments, he hears him sigh. Jisoo looks and he noticed the jacket also looked big on the guy even though his height had an obvious difference to Jisoo. The jacket was zipped to his neck and it reached down to a portion of his thigh, covering the most important part.

"I—I sleep naked. It's more comfortable." The guy explains with a shy smile and Jisoo laughs his lungs out, his laugh coming out as breaths and strangled shouts. It was the quiet kind of laughs, that one that only comes when it's too funny.

"I never would have guessed to be honest." Jisoo says in between breaths.

Even before the guy could respond, their land lord calls for them to come back inside. Jisoo looks at their land lord, then back to the slightly naked guy. "Well that's that. Return that to me when it's clean. I'm room 213." And Jisoo walks away, a smile on his face.

Maybe this could be another reason why he liked being awake at 3 in the morning; it's the peculiar events that happens in shadows and under stars that seems endearing.

 


	2. Sugar And Maybe You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo blames the coffee for the race of his heart.

Jisoo was glad it was a Sunday, so he doesn't have to force himself out of bed to go to classes or get coffee from the cafe that was just a block away. It was 11 in the morning when he glanced at the wall clock while he let his nerves melt into his mattress. His closes his eyes to let the drowsiness fade and sits up, opening it widely and swings his legs off the bed.

He walks to his kitchen, turning on the radio to listen to some acoustic songs—he does this every Sunday, a routine he developed to destress—and brews himself a cup of coffee. When the steaming cup is in his hands, he sighs in contentment, but only to be disturbed by a knock on his door. He ignores it, wanting the other to think he still asleep, but he hears another knock, and Jisoo felt stupid to think that he could get away with it with a radio playing.

Jisoo grudgingly puts down his warm cup of coffee and walks towards the door. He sighs when he places his hand on the doorknob, and he sighs again when he opens it. The knocking came from a guy he thinks he has never seen. His cheekbones was sharp and his nose was sharp too, but it complimented how he looked. He had a small mole on his cheek, and his smile was shining bright that Jisoo thinks he should wear sunglasses by just looking at it. Jisoo gives the guy a confused look. "Yes?"

The guy offers a paper bag to Jisoo with both of his hands, bowing slightly. "Room 213 guy, here is your jacket." The guy says, bright and loud.

When Jisoo grabs the paper bag and looks inside, he sees his jacket he remembers offering to a naked guy 2 days ago, clean and warm from dry cleaning. "Oh!" Jisoo says, pointing a finger at the guy on front of him. "You're that 'i sleep naked' guy. I see you have clothes on now."

The other guy laughs, and it felt melodic despite of the edges being too harsh. "I always have clothes on when i'm out."

"Well, you we're out that day but had no clothes on. Care to explain?" Jisoo gives him a smirk, his words taunting jokingly.

"I was dazed, okay? I was literally asleep when the alarm went off."

Jisoo just nods at the guy. "Sure. Whatever you say, birthday suit man."

"I have a name, you know."

"And I do, too. And I also remember you calling me room 213 guy, so we're even."

The other guy laughs again and now it felt more velvety and soft. It felt nice resounding in the tight frames of the door.

"The name's Seokmin. Lee Seokmin, and I'm actually room 212 guy. I moved in 2 weeks ago." The naked guy, _no_ , Seokmin, offers his hand out to shake, and Jisoo shakes back.

"Oh that's why i don't see you so much, neighbor. You're new. The name's Jisoo, but you can call me Joshua."

Jisoo suddenly remembered the coffee that is alone on his kitchen counter, and he thinks about how lonely and cold the cup must be. "Oh shit, my coffee is getting cold, Seokmin. See you later, yeah?" Jisoo tries to close the door but was stopped by a foot in between the door and the frame. Seokmin pushes the door slightly open to converse with Jisoo properly.

"Actually, hyung, the thing is..." Seokmin trails off, hesitating. "I ran out of sugar so i can't drink my coffee. I hate the taste of anything bitter. Would you mind if i were to have some?" Seokmin had his hands gripped on the door, fitting his head on the small crack of the door, smiling at Jisoo until his gums shows.

Jisoo doesn't know why he does it, but he opens the door wide enough for Seokmin to enter. "How about just have coffee with me?" Jisoo says, smile soft and warm. Seokmin smile widen and comes inside with no hesitation, and Jisoo doesn't know where the feeling in chest comes from when he sees Seokmin fit himself perfectly in his own apartment, as if he belonged there.

They have their coffee not in silence that Jisoo usually loves, but with banter and laughs. They talk, and it's the most Jisoo has said in the past _month_. It felt refreshing to talk freely, getting to know each other. Jisoo isn't really an introvert, he's more of a selective person, choosing to make the effort if it meant something or reserving his energy for other things.

They talk about university. Jisoo explains he is a mass communication major because he finds himself getting lost in the presence of being a public figure. Seokmin informs him that he is a music major under voice because he loves entertaining. Jisoo also discovers that Seokmin only arrived 2 weeks ago because he came from another country to study music, and that Seokmin really like tangerines.

Their coffee has been long consumed, and they stay talking, Jisoo trying to keep his mouth moist from all the work his mouth is doing and trying to look away from that smile the other has. Seokmin's smile is contagious Jisoo thinks because he notices how his cheeks hurt from all the smiling and how his eyes squint to accommodate the stretch of his mouth.

Jisoo thinks he likes his Sunday's now if Seokmin would be willing to have coffee with him from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sooo short im so sorry hdoskxonvke i don't want it to drag so much wah :-( anyways chapt 3 is done too so expect it to come out soon.


	3. Umbrella And Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo blames the rain for the blush on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn boi i looooove writing.

Jisoo had classes at 3 in the afternoon, but it's now 2:45, and it's raining hard outside.

_Fucking great._

Jisoo looks outside his window, the platter of rain on his window was harsh and if he were to talk to someone right now, he wouldn't even hear the other because of the rain. Jisoo sighs, cursing global warming, because it was spring and it shouldn't be raining yet.

He grabs for his bag lazily, swinging it on his shoulders, and an umbrella from the rack at the side of the front door. He has already locked the door when he notices the size of his umbrella and he sighs some more. It was the umbrella that was too small for him it makes the bottom of his jeans wet because Jisoo is too tall to be covered completely. Jisoo contemplated on getting another umbrella, but his keys were already in his pocket and his energy is already down to negative one from all the rain, so he just has to suffer through this.

He steps outside of the apartment complex just under the shade of the front gate, and he eyes the road. Jisoo felt a soft hand on his shoulder and he turns. Seokmin was there, smiling at him as if he could battle the rain right now. "Oh hey neighbor." The younger says, his other hand gripping his backpack.

"Hey Seokmin." Jisoo smiles softly, mustering all his energy to smile.

"Going to class?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I came back to get my report to be passed today, then it suddenly rained while i was here...." Seokmin trails off again, a habit of his when he wants something from Jisoo.

"What is it, Seokmin? You're trailing off."

"Oh no, hyung, uh—I just... Actually, hyung... I don't have an umbrella and..."

"You want to share with me?"

Seokmin smiles again. "If it's okay, hyung."

Jisoo glances at his already small umbrella and then on his watch. 2:53. He's going to be late anyway, so why the fuck not.

"Sure."

They walk side by side, the bottoms of their jeans getting muddy and wet, and the either side of their shoulder getting wet from the rain, but Jisoo doesn't know why he's okay with it. Usually, he would resent things like this, but when Seokmin tells him about tenant 209, Seungkwan, about their dinner the other night and how the staff thought that Seungkwan was underage and doesn't want to give him beer, Jisoo laughs and forgets about how wet his shoes feel.

Jisoo could see Seokmin glancing at the other's shoulder that was getting wet. "Oh no, hyung, you're getting wet." He says, sliding his arm around Jisoo's shoulders and pulls him closer to his side, his hand resting softly on Jisoo's shoulder.

Jisoo thinks that he could love the rain if Seokmin would walk with him under it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin is smooth af how to be him


	4. Breakfast And Seungkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo blames his parents for his date.

Jisoo doesn't have any money left. It's not that he is poor, but his parents delayed his monthly allowance for no reason—probably his parents being lazy to deliver his money, and he hasn't gone grocery shopping and he's all out of coffee and breakfast.

He stands outside a cafe a flew blocks away from his apartment, and he sighs. Jisoo grabs his wallet from his back pocket and opens it, finding 5 old dollars and a cent. If he remembers perfectly, he remembers that their coffee is 12 dollars and anything that is filling are more than 10 dollars. What he can afford now is a piece of cookie. Jisoo thinks why the world became this capitalistic having coffee be so over priced, feeding off of deprived college students and rich business men. He glances at his wallet again then back at the cafe and sighs. He just has to make do and adjust to not eating until the money arrives.

"Hyung!"

Someone calls out to him. He knows the voice too well because it felt soothing on his skin. It's the kind of voice he would love to hear everyday. Jisoo turns and his mouth stretched into a smile, mimicking the smile being sent to him.

"Seokmin." He says, loud enough, surprising Jisoo that it _was_ loud, something Jisoo never exactly do.

"I just saw you contemplating." Seokmin laughs, his breath coming out as huffs in the cold morning air. "What's up?"

"Ah. I ran out of money, and I'm all out of groceries. So... I'm poor and hungry."

Jisoo looks at Seokmin carefully and the younger blinks, as if thinking. The latter brings out his wallet and looks at his own bills. It looked crisp and new, something Jisoo wanted right now. He felt a warm arm around his shoulder in the midst of his thinking.

"Let me treat you, hyung." Seokmin says, gummy smile poking out of his face.

Jisoo hesitates, trying to move away from the offer—and maybe also the touch. "No need, Seokmin. This isn't the first time i didn't eat for a whole day. There was also a time a lived eating cup noodles for 2 weeks. This is all normal to me." Jisoo explains, hopefully convincing Seokmin not to spend money on him, but he only gets a shocked expression and firm hands on his shoulders.

"Maybe that's why you're so thin. You don't take care of yourself. Let me treat you. please hyung?" He's pleading, and Jisoo finds it cute.

Jisoo sighs. "Fine."

Jisoo only expected a sandwich, but he didn't expect Seokmin to buy him one of everything, even slices of their cakes, and upsized his usual coffee. Jisoo wanted to ask how much everything was and offer to pay everything back, but when he checked the prices on the counter, he choked because he knows he can't afford that even if he gets his monthly allowance. _Heck_ , it would take 3 months of his allowance because he still has to pay rent and save some of his money for emergencies and also groceries.

"Hyung, eat up!" Seokmin is beaming. Jisoo thinks this is what it feels to be blinded by the sun.

They eat, sharing every piece of pastry. They would half it, and Seokmin would always say "Get the bigger half, hyung" and Jisoo couln't help but oblige to his younger friend's request, stuffing himself with food he can't afford.

They're half way through their food when Seokmin looks past Jisoo, eyeing the front door of the cafe. His younger friend goes wide eyed and his smile came back to life. "Kwannie!" He shouts, and Jisoo thinks he can hear ringing in his ears.

"Seokminie hyung!" A familiar voice said. Jisoo finishes the small slice of cake on his fork, licking the metal clean and turns to the voice. It was tenant 209 wearing a large pink sweater and joggers. Or basically he looked like any stressed college student finding refuge in a cafe (or procrastinating, and not wanting to face life's responsibilities by buying overpriced coffee to fulfill the need to look successful.)

Seungkwan sat beside Seokmin and they stare at each other for a few seconds with a smile wide enough to map the whole world, and then they start hugging each other, laughing on each other's shoulders. They looked insane Jisoo thought, stupid's a synonym, because they're laughing at nothing. Seungkwan's laugh was full of breath and small whimpers and Jisoo finds it cute, but he liked Seokmin's laugh better.

Seokmin takes a quick bite of the cake and points his hand at Jisoo. "This is Jisoo hyung, kwannie." Seokmin turns to Jisoo. "Hyung, this is Seungkwan."

Even before Jisoo says a proper 'Hi', Seungkwan interrupts him. "So this is the rumored beautiful cat-eyed man." Seungkwan says, and Jisoo goes wide eyed. _What?_

Seokmin fakes a loud laugh, the "ha's" coming out separate and forced, and he's pushing Seungkwan harder than accepted that the younger almost falls off his chair. "Don't listen to him, hyung."

Seungkwan goes back to his sitting position, fixing his clothes and his hair. "What? Hyung, it's true. He even called me in the middle of my date with Seungcheollie just to tell me he met a good looking guy that has eyes of a cat. It annoyed the shit out of me."

Jisoo looks at Seokmin with a confused look and Seokmin looks like he's about to run. "Did i say too much?" Seungkwan laughs, but it's an obvious plan to taunt Seokmin. "I'll go buy me and my boyfriend's coffee and I'm out." Seungkwan ruffles Seokmin's hair and the latter scoffs. "Bye Seokminie hyung. See you around Jisoo hyung!"

Seokmin glares at his friend. Jisoo coughs to get his younger friend's attention, and Seokmin turns in panic. "So I'm not only called room 213 guy, but also beautiful cat-eyed guy?"

Jisoo looks at Seokmin seriously, trying to look angry just to scare him. "Care to explain, Seokminie?"

"It's—I uh—hyung it's—" Seokmin was sweating and his eyes panicking to find an excuse, and Jisoo just laughs. He laughed so hard that he didn't even know he could laugh like this. He knows people were already turning their heads towards Jisoo, but he doesn't mind.

"Don't panic, you fool. Thanks for the compliment." Jisoo was smiling at Seokmin, and his younger friend visibly relaxes. Jisoo takes his fork and slices a bite of the cake. "To be honest, Seokmin, i find you cute, too, so don't worry." Jisoo could feel blood rushing to his face but he doesn't care at this point. He decides that he likes it because the smile Seokmin gives him was unlike any other. It's bright but it feels warm in Jisoo's chest. His smile felt like he could cut diamonds and make things shine, and Jisoo thinks he likes it.

Jisoo thinks it would be okay to loose some money if Seokmin was there to eat with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan is the kind of friend who's hobby is bullying his hyungs ha ha ha i love. And yes i like 2seung ok.


	5. Bowties And Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo blames the suit for the race of his heart

Jisoo stayed in bed watching Sherlock on a tuesday afternoon because he decided on skipping his literature class since it had free cut. He had a bowl of popcorn resting on top of his chest, sometimes falling on his hair. If anyone walked in on him, he would look like a slob, and Jisoo thinks he won't even deny it.

Jisoo was already half way through season 1 when he hears a knock on his front door. Even the knock was familiar to Jisoo's ears. It was rhythmic, 3 knocks in a slightly slow tempo and it sometimes varied from piano or forte depending on the urgency. Now, it sounded like a mezzo forte, loud enough to be heard but not loud enough to be frantic. Jisoo cleaned himself up from all the popcorn residue that has fallen on his face and walks to his front door. He doesn't sigh anymore, something that surprises him because he used to do that alot. Jisoo opens the door and was greeted by a usual smiling Seokmin. Jisoo sometimes think how much Seokmin's cheeks must hurt from all the beaming he does, but he also thinks that if he were to ask, the latter would just laugh, his smile stretching further.

"Hey Seokmin." Jisoo says, leaning on his door.

"Hyung, can you help me on something?" Seokmin claps his hands together.

"Sure. Come inside, i'll make you coffee."

They stay silent the whole duration of the coffee making, but it felt comfortable. When Jisoo looks at Seokmin sitting down on the kitchen island, he still gets a feeling in his chest that Seokmin fits perfectly in the gaps of Jisoo's apartment. Jisoo hands Seokmin his cup and sit across from him, trying to smile at the younger.

"So... What's up?" Jisoo takes a sip from his mug and Seokmin does, too.

"The thing is, hyung... My sister is getting married this weekend and I still don't have anything proper to wear." He says, running his thumbs on the porcelain mug.

"And you think I do?"

Seokmin looks flustered. "Oh, I didn't think that—that uh... you might have none. Nevermind, it's oka—"

"I'm kidding, Seokmin. I have some suits at my closet. You really are a fool." Jisoo laughs and Seokmin laughs with him, something Jisoo would like to happen everyday.

Jisoo teases Seokmin for not having at least 1 set of formal clothes. "You're an adult, Seokmin. You're not 8 anymore where you have to rely on your parents to play dress up on you." Jisoo would say and Seokmin would whine, which makes Seokmin 10 times cuter than he is because he pouts his lips and would shake his shoulders like a child. "Cute." Jisoo would whisper, but it was obvious that Seokmin heard it because his face turns red.

They finish their coffee together, Seokmin offering to wash it. While the latter was washing their mugs, Jisoo goes to his room to open his closet and reveal his clothes. He had an array of hoodies he didn't realize he had a surplus of. Majority of his clothing was either a statement shirt, a plain white t-shirt, or hoodies. He hears Seokmin enter his room. Jisoo stares at his opened closet as he feels a chin rest on his shoulder gently.

"I don't see any suits here, hyung." He could hear Seokmin's words by his ear and it brought shivers down Jisoo's spine, but he doesn't want the latter to feel entitled that he made him feel this way, so he scoffs and pushes Seokmin away.

"Don't you have eyes?" Jisoo points at the farthest corner of his closet and brings out 4 suits. "Here. Try them on." He passes the clothes to Seokmin's hands and sit patiently at the foot of his bed. One suit was navy blue, while the other was a dark grey. And the other two were black, the only differences was the other one had vertical grey stripes designing it.

Seokmin doesn't seem fazed by the fact that he's starting to undress himself on front of Jisoo, as if Jisoo doesn't even exist in the room with him. But then Jisoo remembers how they met, and brings out a small laugh. He looked different compared to that night because of the time of day. Jisoo could see all the subtle details of Seokmin's skin. His collarbone carry on deep on his torso, his skin more golden and glowing; Seokmin had small moles at his back, too. He had muscles, but Seokmin still looked tender at some place. Seokmin's thighs looked strong, like he runs alot, and his hips doesn't dip in a scary way like Jisoo's.

Seokmin tries on all 4 suits, Jisoo giving feedback on what dress shirt looks best. Seokmin chooses the plain black suit and a white dress shirt; the most basic one. "You're so basic, Seokmin." Jisoo commented.

"I don't want to look extra. Simplicity is the best. Less is more." Seokmin explains while he looks at himself at the mirror.

Jisoo looks at Seokmin's attire when he tries on Jisoo's leather shoes, and he feels like there's something missing in the outfit. "You know what, Seokmin? I think you need a bowtie."

Seokmin fixes his buttons and raises an eyebrow. "And where do i get that?"

Jisoo walks to one of his cabinets and pulls out the drawer. He brings out 6 bowties, all still in their boxes, and shows them to Seokmin.

"Damn, hyung. You have a red one—that looks too sexy." Seokmin hums. He browses all the colors. Jisoo had red, white, black, metallic grey, aqua, and a dark navy blue one. Seokmin grabs for the navy blue necktie and tries it one, wrapping it around his neck. "It looks good. The navy blue one looks like it's black, but when under the light, it's actually blue." Jisoo agrees, nodding his head.

Seokmin checks himself out on front of the mirror (and Jisoo is secretly checking Seokmin out, too.) Seokmin twists himself, sometimes turning to see his back side and fixing his sleeves. The younger man gives an approving smile and looks at Jisoo. When Jisoo notices Seokmin's gaze, he quickly removes his eyes from the latter's eyes. "You look good, Seokmin." _Too good_.

"Thanks, hyung..." Seokmin trails off again, and Jisoo immediately raisies a brow at his younger friend.

"What is it now, Seokmin? I know you want to ask something from me. Stop hesitating."

Seokmin gives him a flustered look. "Hyung, look... I kind of didn't want to ask you since you've done so much for me and—"

"Just ask. I don't mind."

Seokmin hesitates and sucks in a nervous breath. "I kinda told my sister that i was bringing a plus one, and i was meaning to ask if you... Could be... My plus... One?" Seokmin ends his sentence as if it was a question, like he's unsure of asking.

Jisoo laughs softly at Seokmin's nervousness, but he nods. "Sure." Jisoo pats Seokmin's shoulders. "See? It wasn't that hard, right?" They smile at each other. "I'll wear the navy blue suit with the black bowtie so that we could be matching." Jisoo always liked having his weekends confined in his own bedroom, sometime's going out to buy bags of chips and bottles of soda, and so, it surprises Jisoo that he agreed, freeing his already free weekend to spend it with his neighbor.

The weekend came by quickly. They're now in their suits, in a cab that was driving to where the wedding was. Jisoo doesn't know why he's nervous. Maybe it's because he's meeting Seokmin's parents, or it's because Seokmin looks beautiful with his hair styled like that; he couldn't exactly decide, but he thinks its both.

They arrived and everything looked beautiful. Seokmin's smile stretched from ear to ear while he was introducing Jisoo to everyone in his family. He learns that in Seokmin's family, they're only two siblings, and his younger friend is the youngest. He also learns that majority of Seokmin's cousins are either 10 years younger or 10 years older. And he also learns that Seokmin's beautiful smile and his eyes comes from his mother, and his sharp features from his father.

His parents tells Jisoo about Seokmin's past, and Jisoo thinks he loves seeing Seokmin looked embarrassed for what he did when he was 10. Jisoo greets Seokmin's sister. She too looked beautiful, her features more soft unlike her brother, but the smile is the same, sharp at the edges but soft in the center. Their laughs share the same vibration and Jisoo finds it endearing.

Jisoo finds himself clinging to Seokmin's side for the whole duration of the reception. When it ends, Jisoo tells Seokmin's family "see you" because he's sure this isn't the last time they will see each other. They call for a cab, and they're so dazed from each other's presence that they ask the driver to stop on front of a convenience store to buy chips and cola. Seokmin holds the plastic of chips and they eat while their elbows slide against each other. It was 1 in the morning and Jisoo thinks they're too loud, but he doesn't care. They walk under the stars and they talk about everything and nothings as if they've known each other since day one of their birth.

Jisoo thinks he doesn't mind spending his weekends with chips and cola in his hands as long as Seokmin's there sharing it with him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing i know about seokmin's family is that he has an older sister. I actually dont know if he has cousins who are 10 years older or younger ok HAHAHA


	6. Suspender And Rehearsals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo blames hell week for the softness of his heart

It was routine by now whenever finals week came along. Jisoo finds himself sitting at his dining table with a laptop, stacks of papers, a pitcher of coffee and a mug, and hands trembling on the table from writing too much. He glances at his living room clock and he sighs with all of his strength—it's 5:38 in the afternoon. He's been sitting here since 5 in the morning. His ass has been on the chair for 12 hours straight and having just coffee in his system. Jisoo looks outside and he sees the sky is tinted bright orange and Jisoo think he's starting to hallucinate.

He stands, pushing the chair back and he could feel his knees buckle. He supports himself on the dining table, his hands flat on top of his papers, crumpling the sides, but by now Jisoo just doesn't care. He lifts up his mug and drinks the cold coffee that was left inside. He cringes because it felt so cold but then again, Jisoo just doesn't care.

Jisoo walks to the empty space of his apartment that connects the living room and the dining area and lays himself down on the cold wooden floor, relaxing his nerves. He can feel his sighs getting heavier and he just sighs again because of it. He can feel his ass getting its blood back from all the neglect of standing up.

When he almost lets himself give up to sleep, he hears a knock on his front door that he almost missed hearing. He shakes his head awake, his hair ruffling on the floor. He stands up slowly and walks to his front door, opening the door wide.

"Hyung!"

Seokmin's standing at the other side with a big smile on his face. "Oh hey Seokmin." Jisoo says and his voice comes out hoarse and soft.

"You look like shit, hyung. Honestly, what did you do the whole day?"

Jisoo steps aside to let Seokmin in and he sits himself on the opposite side of the chair he sat on at the dining table, looking at what's on the table. "Rough day?"

Jisoo closes the door. He rubs his eyes with his forefinger, trying to rub away the tiredness in his eyes.

"Yeah. I didn't even know i was studying for 12 hours straight. I haven't eaten."

Seokmin gives Jisoo a shocked expression and gasps, standing up from his seat. "I told you, hyung, you have to take care of yourself!" Seokmin grabs for Jisoo's wrist and pulls him towards his front door. "Let's go grab some Taco Bell!"

"Wait! Let me change, at least. I have coffee stains on my shirt."

Seokmin releases his grip on Jisoo's wrist and they both walk towards his bedroom. Seokmin leans on the door frame of Jisoo's room while Jisoo opens his closet and grabs for a shirt.

"By the way, hyung, do you have suspenders? I originally went to you to ask that question but I forgot when you said you haven't eaten." Seokmin gives a small laugh.

Jisoo looks at Seokmin. "Yeah, I think i still have the suspender I used when i was in high school."

Jisoo remembers that fateful day. His high school hosted a themed dancing party ( _which_   _was so fucking lame_ ) and the theme was the 1900's era, so Jisoo decided to go for the most basic: a white dress shirt, slacks, dress shoes, suspenders, and a bowtie. Everybody commented that he looked liked a playboy dancer, which he just groaned in annoyance because all he wanted to do was finish that chemistry homework that was still sitting on his bedroom desk.

He changes out of his coffee-stained shirt with a clean university hoodie he got during freshmen week 2 years ago, and rummages through his closet for his suspenders. He spots the suspenders in a box that was labeled 'some random shit', and brings it out for Seokmin.

"Here. You don't actually have to give it back. Just have it. Where are you using it anyway?" Jisoo hands the suspenders to Seokmin and stands up straight, closing his closet and turning to the latter. He grabs for his keys, wallet, and phone that was on top of his bed.

"I'm playing the main role in this play at the university, and this was needed. I didn't want to buy myself one because i know i would only use it once. Thanks, hyung."

"So... Taco Bell?"

"Ah yes! Let me just put this at my place then let's go."

Seokmin walks out of Jisoo's apartment, and Jisoo follows, putting on his shoes in an half-assed manner, and locking his apartment. Seokmin opens his apartment door and he gestures for Jisoo to come in. Seokmin's apartment had the same features as Jisoo's apartment but he felt like he entered a house that wasn't in the country he was from. The apartment reflected on his personality. Everything was bright, the walls and decorations following a specific color pallet; yellow, red, and orange. Seokmin's apartment looked like the golden hue of sunset and Jisoo thinks his apartment looks dull now, with his black and white walls because he wanted to look 'modern' and 'chic.'

_Let me just slap myself mentally for being a boring human being._

Jisoo enters the living room and he eyes the pictures frames that was adorning the yellow pastel walls. One was with his family, and Seokmin had a graduation cap on and a few medals hanging from his neck. Another frame looked like Seokmin was performing on stage, singing into a microphone. He looked rather young there, Jisoo guesses Seokmin was 14 because of his emo hair and lanky arms. Another frame was with Seungkwan and another person he doesn't recognize. He stares at the frame closer, then he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"That's Soonyoung hyung. Seungkwan, Soonyoung, and I have been friends since we were middle school because we went to the same drama classes in the city before. We all applied to the same university, but Soonyoung got scouted and got a scholarship as a dancer." Seokmin explains near Jisoo's ear and he nods. "Want to head out now?"

They walk to taco bell, their bodies closer than usual. When they get to there, they order the same thing, and when they're at their table, they're sitting side by side, not opposite from each other. Jisoo finds himself more comfortable going out, more comfortable to talk, and more comfortable to be himself around his younger friend. They talk and it feels so familiar to talk to Seokmin, a tinge of affirmation that he knows that Seokmin would stay, and Jisoo thinks that feeling that way makes his feelings grow stronger and he doesn't mind letting it grow.

They continue eating their food when Seokmin's phone rings loudly from his pocket. He licks off the grease from his fingers and wipes the rest off on a napkin. He grabs for his phone quickly and answers the phone.

"Hello? What? Yeah, yeah i know kwannie." Jisoo raises an eyebrow while he's stuffing his mouth with greasy fries. "I'm on the way, you impatient hoe. Yes, okay i get it. Yeah i got the suspenders. Jisoo hyung lent his to me." Seokmin pauses and listens, then his face goes beet red. "What? No! Boo Seungkwan stop it! Don't even mention what you said to hyung or else you'll have your head at the university's flag pole." He says the last sentence in haste and hushed, as if not wanting Jisoo to hear the curses the younger just proclaimed. Jisoo laughs around his too greasy burrito, choking on some beef on his throat. Seokmin puts down the phone on the table and huffs out a breath.

"Did you hear any of that?" He says, embarrassed. Jisoo gives him the pleasure of lying, so he shakes his head no and Seokmin relaxes. "Look hyung, i have rehearsals at the theater with the drama kids so i have to cut our date short."

_Ha, date_.

Seokmin stuffs all of his food into his mouth, like he's trying to test how much food he can consume in one go. "Acthuly, hyung, you han hum wid me ith uh hree?" Seokmin says around his food and Jisoo laughs.

Jisoo thinks about all the pages he still has to go through and all the terms he still has to memorize, but he thinks it's more worth it to take a breath. "Sure, Seokmin. I think i need a break. And eat properly, you look like a hippo right now."

Seokmin smiles still with his mouth full of food and it just looks hilarious so Jisoo laughs at his friend, and Seokmin laughs too, having some chunks of food fly off his mouth. They laugh louder now and Seokmin's covering his mouth to avoid more food flying out. Seokmin swallows the rest of his food and looks at Jisoo. "You done, hyung?" Seokmin asks, pointing at Jisoo's almost empty plate, saving some fries.

"You're not getting my fries." He says, pulling his own plate to his chest possessively, grabbing the fries to quickly puts it inside his mouth.

Seokmins laughs and his nose scrunches up cutely. When Jisoo finishes his fries, Seokmin's arm wraps around Jisoo's arm securely and pulls him out of his seat. "Hurry up, hyung. Seungkwan's going to butcher me if I come in late. I have songs to rehearse."

Jisoo lets Seokmin drag him by the arm, and when they step out of Taco Bell, his younger friend slips his hand around Jisoo's waist as if it was meant to hold him like that. It felt chaste but also intimate, and Jisoo feels his heart skip a single beat, messing up the rhythm in his chest.

They arrive at the university's theater, and the stage was bustling with people, stage managers shouting and actors rehearsing. Others were painting wooden panels and and others were hammering them together. Jisoo spots Seungkwan talking to what seems like their theater teacher (he doesn't actually have to look for Seungkwan to know if he's in the room. His voice is an indication enough.)

"Kwannie!" Seokmin shouts, slipping his hands off from Jisoo's waist.

Jisoo sees Seungkwan turn his head and his waves his hand frantically through the air. "Seokminie hyung!" Seungkwan turns his eyes to Jisoo and smiles. "Beautiful cat-eyed hyung, you're here!" Seungkwan steps down from the stage and jogs towards them. "Hi hyung." He waves his hand at Jisoo then whips his head to Seokmin, giving him a glare.

"You're 10 minutes late, Seokmin."

Seokmin pouts. "I was on a date, okay?"

Seungkwan turns to Jisoo with his mouth agape in shock. "A date?" He exclaims loudly and Jisoo couldn't help but laugh. Seungkwan laughs along and smiles at Jisoo gingerly. "Want to practice some songs now, Seokmin?" Seungkwan asks, lightly slapping Seokmin's cheek (but jisoo thinks it's too loud to be light), and Seokmin rubs at his cheek. "Let's go." Seokmin drags Jisoo by the arm again and they leave the theater to go to an abandoned room with a piano in the corner.

Jisoo grabs the chair that was on the corner and lets himself sit down. Seokmin and Seungkwan are talking, having their own world, discussing about which song to practice first. Seungkwan starts first, turning on the piano and playing a single note and sings. Jisoo finds the first notes familiar, then he realizes that he has heard Seungkwan sing it from across the corridor in their apartment complex on a boring morning. Seungkwan's voice echoed through the walls and he felt himself go tense with every high note he reaches. His voice was powerful, like he has so much emotion bottled up and he had to bring it out with his singing. Heaving breathes become powerful pauses and the note intensifies with every down beat. When Seungkwan ends his song, Jisoo didn't realize that he has stood up and started clapping for the vocalist. Seungkwan mumbles a soft 'thank you' and bows.

Jisoo sits back down and he sees Seokmin shakes his hands on his sides and warming up his throat. Seungkwan plays a note on the piano and Seokmin starts singing. He doesn't know where the feelings in his stomach comes from, but when Seokmin starts his first note soft and intimate, his stomach flips and his spine shivers.

Seokmin was singing like it was a fleeting moment of emotion, like a soft lovely laughter, and it makes Jisoo's heart skip more then 5 beats every time. When he reaches the high notes in perfect tuning, Jisoo could feel himself staring at how Seokmin's facial expression changes. The vibrations Seokmin's was omitting was smooth on the surface but was powerful when you listen to it thoroughly. The dynamics of every climax, how his voice softens at the right moment and how it becomes louder when it is needed makes the room feel light. He couldn't help but stare at how his skin glows and his eyes shine like he was on front of an audience.

When the song ends, he couldn't even stand or clap for his younger friend because his heart was trying to burst out from inside of him. Jisoo just stares at Seokmin and he thinks Seokmin gave him a loving smile with his eyes glazed with affection before he goes back to Seungkwan who was discussing about the next song they should practice.

Jisoo thinks that he is fine spending hell week cooped up and stressed as long Seokmin is there to take him out of his misery.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im a singer and i tried my best to convey my feelings when the person i love is singing o k im sorry but what jisoo feels is what i feel about my crush when she sings to me and iMS SO WHIPPED. 
> 
> Anyways i need seokshua being cute so hmu with dem content on my twitter @_jeonghooniesan


	7. Doctor Who And Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo blames Rose and The Doctor for the blush on his face

Jisoo was thankful for christian holidays, not because of the festivities, but because the weather's cold and he could wrap himself under layers blankets and he doesn't have to take a bath everyday. And also because classes are being suspended more often because of the snow and ends up being an extension of winter break. He usually spends his time stocking up his kitchen with junk food, cans of beer and soda, and searching for a worthy series to binge watch. For the past years, he has watched "Friends", "How I Met Your Mother", "House", "Grey's Anatomy", and the CSI franchise alone, and he hasn't changed that routine.

Not until Seokmin, Jisoo thinks.

Jisoo has this aching feeling in his chest that makes him want to break the routine and invite his lovely neighbor to marathon Doctor Who 2005 with him. He stands on front of his living room television, his coffee table already lined up with beer, soda, and bags of chips, and Jisoo has his phone on his hand, staring at Seokmin's contact photo. It's the photo Jisoo took when he wasn't looking, and Jisoo wonders if Seokmin has a bad angle or an ugly expression. Jisoo sighs and starts typing a message.

 **You** < Seokmin! U busy?

Jisoo closes his phone and drops his hand to his side, staring at the netflix ads. He feels a vibration and he quickly opens his phone, too excited for Jisoo's taste but he doesn't care if he feels jittery.

 **N3kid d00d$** > Hyung! Is christmas early, because i'm usually the one who texts fist hehe  
**N3kid d00d$** > I'm at the cafe with kwannie.  
**N3kid d00d$** > why, hyung?

 **You** < need someone to marathongg dr who '05, and i thot of u. Com over. I got dem beer and snackerz. Dont bring room 209 dude.

Jisoo types an 'And also, i missed you' but he quickly deletes it even before he could finish the sentence.

 **N3kid d00d$** > netflix and chill ?????? Uh fUCK YES ????? I'll be over in 10 minutes.  
**N3kid d00d$** > make it 5. Imma sPRINT MY ASS oVeR tHeRE

 **You** < u do realize that we ARE gonna netflix n chill and we aint doin The Nasty

 **N3**  > uh düh. I know we aint gonna do The NastyTM. YOU'RE DELAYING MY SPRINT. SEE U IN 7 MINS !!!!!!

Jisoo counts the time when he drops his phone on the coffee table to grab his pillows and blankets from his bedroom and to place it on the living room. 2 minutes passed and he has his feet padding on the floor. 3 minutes in and he slowly strides himself around the living room, circling every furniture there. 5 minutes passed and he fixes the pillows and blankets to make it look like it came out of a interior designer magazine. 6 minutes and Jisoo finds himself on front of a mirror and fixing himself. 7 minutes and he hears  a frantic knock on the door and loud panting from the other side. Jisoo quickly walks to the door. He could feel his nerves tense and he doesn't know exactly why, but he shakes it off before he opens the door, greeting Seokmin with a wide smile.

"Told you i would be here in 7." Seokmin shows his phone which was opened in the timer app, clock stopping at 7 minutes, 23 seconds, and 8 milliseconds. Seokmin has his free hand supporting his weight in the door frame. Jisoo laughs at his younger friend because his hair was sticking up on all sides, his dress shirt slowly getting untucked from his pants, and he's sweaty despite of the weather. Jisoo steps aside to let Seokmin in, and he quickly but groggily let's himself sink into the couch, messing up the arrangement Jisoo painstakingly did.

Jisoo lets himself be pulled down to the couch by Seokmin when he tries to reach for the remote while standing. Half of Jisoo's body is on the couch while the other half was leaning on Seokmin, his left leg on top of the latter. Jisoo could feel warm hands around him, but he tries to ignore how his heart is racing from the sudden proximity. "So, Doctor Who is like what? I have only heard of it 'cause it's all over my twitter. Is it about... Time traveling?" Seokmin has his chin on Jisoo's shoulder, his jaw piercing on Jisoo's shoulder blades, but he doesn't mind.

"Yeah. But it's also about a man who saves planets. It's great, to be honest. I haven't really started watching it, but i heard it's really good."

"Alright then." Seokmin grabs for the blankets that was folded neatly on the side of the couch and drapes it over the both them. "Might as well make ourselves comfortable." Seokmin says, and Jisoo swears he could hear the smile on Seokmin's face.

They're 2 seasons in, (spoiler) Rose says good bye with those 3 words and the doctor didn't even get the chance with just a 'Rose Tyler, I—' and Seokmin and Jisoo are both falling apart. They both have matching tears in their eyes, and when they look at each other, they laugh at their disheveled state.

4 seasons in and they're debating on who was the best doctor while their hands were intertwined under the warm blanket. Jisoo would sometimes let his whole body rest on Seokmin's, his head on his shoulder. Jisoo thinks this is perfect, that he's glad that he decided on asking his neighbor that he seems to have fallen in love with to accompany him with his winter routine. Jisoo expected a normal marathon, but when he signed up for it, he got a bonus of cuddling and the latter occasionally brushing their fingers on your hair.

It was 1 in the morning when Jisoo looks at Seokmin while the episode loads. "Hey."

"Yeah, hyung?" Seokmin turns to him with a warm smile. Jisoo stares at that smile and he hesitates to say the words he wants to say because he might admit something he doesn't want to admit yet. But he takes a short breath and smiles.

"Wanna sleep over?"

And Seokmin beams, his smile lighting up the dark room. "Of course! But lend me some clothes. I still smell like coffee grains."

They settle on the couch when Seokmin changes into Jisoo's clothes. Jisoo fits himself into Seokmin's body, finds himself perfectly in sync with the other, like two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly. They try to finish the show, but by the time the 4th season ends, they turn off the tv and they try to fit themselves in Jisoo's couch, Jisoo offering to be the little spoon. Seokmin's arms were warm around his waist and he couldn't help but intertwine his hand with Seokmin's. 

And Jisoo thinks he would like to renew the winter routine with having Seokmin cuddle him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, yes jisoo's contact name for seok is "N3kid d00d$" and seok's contact name for shua is "m30werz hyüng" cause they're l a m e bffs who secretly like each other
> 
> SORRY I LOVE DOCTOR WHO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Like ohmygod i could binge watch dw anyday if my wifi wasnt shit ha ha ha anyways HMU WITH SEOKSHUA CONTENT AND DEM BEING CUTE AT MY TWITTER THANKS @_jeonghooniesan


	8. Parties And Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo doesn't blame anything because he just kissed Seokmin

Jisoo wasn't really a fan of parties. He usually would prefer drinking by himself or with 2 other people and he would call that party, which was lame if he thinks about it because he doesn't know a lot of people or if he did have any friends aside from Jeonghan from his literature class and his boyfriend Mingyu who always teases Jisoo for not coming out of his house. He thinks of Seokmin and Jisoo decides that his neighbor _slash_ crush was too special to him to be called a mere friend.

The land lord's son, Jihoon's the name if Jisoo remembers, knocked on Jisoo's door at 11 in the evening inviting him to an early christmas party at the roof deck that weekend. Jihoon looked tired with his eyes sunken and dark, and it looked like he was irritated, like he was forced by his father to knock on everyone's door, and so Jisoo brings out his 'saint' facade and gives in to the man's tired eyes and says 'yes'.

And now Jisoo is standing at the corner, beside the food table, and watching all of his neighbors interact on said christmas party while bobbing his head to the distinct sounds of christmas edm songs that was badly remixed. Yes, Jisoo wasn't a big fan of parties, but there was free food and drinks, so he might as well look like he's enjoying it. Jisoo has a can of beer already half empty in his left hand and his 3rd greasy pizza on his right. He eyes all of his neighbors. It was still early, only 8 in the evening so he can still see the oldies mingling with other oldies or with some millennials. He could see the old cat lady that lives above him talking to the land lord. He also sees that bitter old man who would usually shout at Seungkwan for being too loud, but he doesn't anymore because he has the privilege of going almost deaf and could afford a hearing aid and just turn it off to not hear the loud vibratos.

He's to occupied at observing his neighbors and finishing his pizza when he gets startled by a small 'boo' right beside his ear, having his nerves jump in surprise. He turns and was greeted by Seokmin who has a mischievous smile on his face and a can of beer on his hand. "Busy looking, hyung?"

Jisoo sighs, rolling his eyes in annoyance and looks back at Seungkwan and Seungcheol who was obviously trying to undress each other with their eyes. "I hate parties. I'm not a sociable person, really."

"How many friends do you even have?" Jisoo hesitates, as if thinking if he does have friends, and Seokmin laughs at the long silence. "I guess you don't have any."

Jisoo slaps Seokmin's arm with his greasy free hand. "Aish. I have friends."

"Name them then, hyung."

"Uh... There's Yoon Jeonghan from my literature class and his boyfriend Kim Mingyu."

"Uhuh... Anymore?"

"That's all I guess."

Seokmin hums. "I'm no part of that list? Ouch." Seokmin clenches his heart dramatically, and Jisoo thinks _cute_ before he blinks, thinking of a witty answer.

"You're... Too special to be called a friend, Seokmin." Jisoo looks at his neighbors but he could see Seokmin looking at him, so he brings out the loveliest smile Jisoo could muster.

"I'm glad. 'Cause you're more than special to me, hyung."

The night passed by quickly, and the oldies start walking out to get a good night's sleep. Seungcheol shouts "and here's where the party starts" when it's only the young one's left, and brings out cases of hard alcohol. Red plastic cups were brought out and shot glasses were being lined up on a table along side the alcohol.

Jisoo walks to the table with too much excitement, and pours himself a drink on a shot glass and downs it in one go. He felt the burning sensation in his throat and he could feel his whole body relax. "Grab me a shot, hyung." Seokmin says from the back of Jisoo's neck. He grabs 2 shot glasses and pours until the hits the brim. He hands one glass to Seokmin, turning to him, and they clink their glasses together.

The night goes on, and slowly the bottles get emptied until Jisoo just feels like sitting on the ledge of the roof top and sport a cup of beer. Seokmin's been beside him ever since the drinking started, his arm wrapped around Jisoo's waist, and sometimes he would end up relaxing on Seokmin's touch. They talk, and it was bliss. They hold each other chastely, and it was bliss. The wild noises of his neighbors, the singing of Seungkwan which was sometimes being stopped by Seungcheol kissing him, and Jihoon's soft grunts after every shot he makes with tenant 301 (Chan, if Jisoo remembers) was white noise to them, everything coming into a blur except for each other's presence.

"Hyung."

Jisoo hears Seokmin say, and he turns his head to face the younger. Seokmin's eyes was locked with Jisoo's, his irises reflecting city lights and stars. Jisoo thinks he could look at them all day if he had the chance. Jisoo thinks that he could 'boop' Seokimin's nose, pinch those cheeks, and cup his jaw forever.

And Jisoo starts forever. He doesn't 'boop' Seokmin's nose, but he does lift his fingers to leave feather-like touches on the bridge. He brushes his thumb across Seokmin's cheek, passing his small mole he loves dearly, and cups his jaw with one hand. Jisoo knows his hand must feel sweaty, but Seokmin's smile says otherwise.

"You look beautiful like this, Seokmin." Jisoo says, soft and intimate, but Seokmin hears it.

"You must had too much to drink, hyung. You're hallucinating." Seokmin laughs, but Jisoo could feel his palm on his thigh, rubbing soft circles.

"A drunk man is an honest man, Minie."

Jisoo could feel Seokmin shiver at the nickname and Jisoo smiles wider.

He trails his thumbs closer to Seokmin's chin, and Jisoo realizes that they're so close they could kiss, make time stop and have fireworks explode above them. And Jisoo thinks Seokmin read his mind because he pulls Jisoo by the waist and rests his lips on Jisoo's.

Time did stop and fireworks did explode above them, Jisoo thinks, because his skin felt warm and his lips felt ticklish. Jisoo lays his hands on Seokmin's jaw and Seokmin brings him closer, and all they could feel was their heart beats and the heat of each other. Jisoo closed his eyes, but he knows that everything was going into spectrum of beautiful colors. All dark blue for intimacy, but had soft yellow's for warmth. He doesn't know if people could see sensations and fleeting touches, but Jisoo could see Seokmin's colors spread through his veins. It was all warm and exciting, and Jisoo wants to delve in deeper. And he did, wrapping his arms around Seokmin's neck. They're closer, and it feels perfect. Seokmin's arms around him feels perfect, his lips on Jisoo's feels perfect, and Jisoo thinks that nothing can be more perfect than this.

They seperate, and they bask on each other's after glow. They smile at each other, and they laugh. "Oh god." Jisoo says, and he can't stop laughing.

"Oh god, indeed, hyung." Seokmin sighs, then he swallows. "It was nice kissing you and all, but, hyung—I think I need to go back and vomit." Seokmin swallows again, nervousness on his expression. Jisoo laughs at Seokmin.

"So you're more drunk than me, then." Seokmin nods, his lips forming a thin line. "Okay. I'll walk you back."

They leave the party, saying their good byes to their neighbors (they didn't actually get to say good bye to Seungkwan and Seungcheol because they're too busy eating each other's faces), and they leave in haste. When they arrive at Seokmin's apartment, rather easier than expected, Seokmin quickly rushes to his bathroom, vomiting everything he consumed that night. It takes Seokmin 30 minutes to settle himself, and Jisoo just stays beside him the whole time, patting Seokmin's back. Seokmin looks at Jisoo when he knows he has emptied himself until the last drop. "Hyung, I'm sleepy." He says with a shy smile.

"Let's get you changed and have you drink some water, then you can sleep." Seokmin just nods while he lets Jisoo help him walk. Seokmin sits on the edge of his bed, his eyes closing. Jisoo opens Seokmin's closet and grabs a clean shirt. He places it beside Seokmin and he looks at him. "Can you change by yourself or do you need help?"

"I can do it." He says sleepily, and Seokmin starts to undress himself. Jisoo goes to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and aspirin for the morning. When he comes back to Seokmin's room, Seokmin is already lying under the covers and his clothes from the night was scattered around the floor. Jisoo places the aspirin on the bed side table and pats Seokmin's shoulder. "Minie? Drink water first before you go to bed." Jisoo waits, and Seokmin gives a slow nod and sits up. He drinks the water until it was half full, and Jisoo places it down along side the aspirin. Seokmin goes back to lying down, his head under the blanket.

"Hyung." Seokmin says, muffled from the pillows. "We'll talk about what happened, okay?"

Jisoo smiles at Seokmin remembering the kiss and he brushes his hand through Seokmin's hair. "Of course, Minie. We'll talk about it."

"Hyung, kiss me again." Seokmin peeks his head out from the blanket, his eyes closed but his mouth in a pout.

Jisoo bends down and kisses Seokmin's forehead. "Good night, Seokmin." And he hears Seokmin hum while he steps out of his bedroom, then out the front door, locking it behind him. Jisoo touches his lips slightly and then smiles, his heart giddy and his mind in ease.

Jisoo dosn't think because he decides that kissing Seokmin was the best part of the party.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHHHH !!!!!!!!!


	9. Flu And Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo is not that good with feelings, but he doesn't mind when it's Seokmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can't romance bloom in my life? Why is my life so boring. I need a jowa :-(

Jisoo doesn't know how he got it, but when he wakes up the morning after the party, the winter sun is glaring at him angrily, hangover headache throbbing in his head, nose running, and a fever induced body. The cold has caught up to Jisoo's already frail body and gave him the flu. Jisoo wasn't sickly, it's just that he doesn't entirely take care of himself that much. Whenever Jisoo is down with the flu, he couldn't hear the usual bustling noises outside of his apartment complex, he couldn't walk straight, and he always had a headache. Jisoo's just glad he stocked up already-cooked meals in his fridge so that he could just pop it in his microwave and wait.

Jisoo's been sick for 3 days. He hasn't checked his phone because the the screen's light is unbearable and the only entertainment Jisoo could manage is reading a book. Jisoo stays in bed, a pitcher of water already ready for him by the bed side table. Jisoo is used to taking care of himself whenever he's down with the flu.

He's has been staring at his ceiling, trying to refocus his vision while his book rests on his stomach when he could finally hear the vibrations of his phone. He quickly turn his head to his bedroom desk and sees the screen light up. Jisoo sits up and tries to stand to retrieve it. He manages to grab the phone but his vision is still blurry so he couldn't read who was calling, but he still answers it.

"Hello?" He says, voice hoarse and cracking.

" _Oh my god, hyung! Are you okay?_ " The voice says, and Jisoo could feel his body heat up and he knows it wasn't because of the fever.

"Seokmin?" He croaks.

" _Yeah it's Seokmin! You haven't been answering my calls and texts hyung. Are you okay? You didn't even turn in the radio last Sunday, I got worried. What happend? Why do you sound so... Dead?_ " Jisoo could hear Seokmin's dramatic gasp. " _Are you dying_?"

Jisoo manages a laugh. "I'm not dying, Minie." Seokmin gives out a sigh of relief. "I just caught a fever."

" _And you're alone? Hyung, you should have called me! I could have taken care of you. I'm coming over right now._ "

"Minie, i can't exactly stand. My head hurts."

" _So how am i going to get in?_ " Jisoo could hear Seokmin's pout.

"I'm sure Jihoon has a spare key. He's the land lord's son. I need to go back to bed. I'm tired and I just talked."

" _You lazy ass! I'll see you in awhile, hyung!_ "

Jisoo ends the call and he crawls back to bed, the ticking of his clock lulling him to sleep. When he wakes up, he has a wet towel on his forehead, he could smell tea nearby, and fingers are softly stroking his hair. He looks up and sees Seokmin going through his phone, sitting beside Jisoo's body on the bed. Jisoo turns his head to the bedside table and sees a hot cup of tea.

"Hyung, you're awake." Seokmin says softly than usual, and Jisoo is thankful.

"Hey."

Seokmin smiles at Jisoo lovingly and he lets his heart beat faster than usual. "Do you need anything?" Seokmn brushes through Jisoo's tangled hair.

"Cuddle me." Jisoo says in a needy tone.

Seokmin pinches his nose and huffs out a laugh. "Aish, hyung, stop being so cute."

Jisoo laughs. "Please, Minie. I feel cold." And Jisoo is actually telling the truth. His feet are numb and he could feel his skin shiver from time to time.

"Okay, okay. Move aside, then." He says, taking the wet towel off of Jisoo's forehead.

Seokmin opens the covers and Jisoo shuffles so that 2 people could fit. When Seokmin is fully underneath the blanket, Jisoo buries his head under Seokmin's chin and he lets Seokmin's arm slide under him, making his arm a pillow. Jisoo could feel Seokmin's other arm wrap around Jisoo waist, so Jisoo wraps his arms around his torso, and their legs intertwine. Jisoo sighs in contentment.

"I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you recently. I just couldn't bare looking at my screen for a second."

Seokmin pulls Jisoo closer. "It's okay, hyung."

They stay quiet for a few moments and it was nothing but their breathing.

"Hyung." Jisoo hums in acknowledgement. "We still haven't talked."

Jisoo emerges from under Seokmin's head and looks at his nervous eyes. "About what happened that night?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you nervous?"

Seokmin hesitates. "Its just— I-I don't know if it was right to kiss you. You're just my hyung and—"

"Seokmin." Jisoo interrupts, his tone was firm. "As of now, I don't think I'm just your hyung."

Seokmin furrows his brows at Jisoo in confusion. "What do you mean, hyung?"

Jisoo sighs. "What I mean is that I wanted you to kiss me."

"Oh."

"Yeah. And I want it to happen again." Jisoo shuffles closer to Seokmin and pecks Seokmin's lips with his. "And again." A kiss on the cheek. "And again." And last on his nose. Jisoo goes back to looking at Seokmin's eyes. Seokmin has gone red, his cheeks flushed pink and Jisoo could feel Seokmin's fingertips heat up from behind him. "But I can't kiss you now because I'm sick and I don't want you getting the flu, too."

Seokmin stays speechless, his eyebrows raised in shock and his mouth agape. Jisoo laughs a little, his nose scrunching at the sight and that's when Seokmin shakes his head and smiles at him. "Fuck, hyung, I'm so in love with you." Seokmin proclaims, and Jisoo thought that he could handle those words thrown to him, but his heart soars across his chest and he thinks that he is the richest man alive.

"Just call me Joshua."

"Joshua, I'm so in love with you." Seokmin proclaims again, but louder this time.

"I love you too." Jisoo says, his smiles stretching, hurting his cheeks.

"Shit. I want to kiss you right now."

Jisoo quickly covers his mouth with his hand. "No you're not going to. I don't want you getting sick, too."

"Aish. Okay. You always take care of me, Hyu—I mean, Josh."

Jisoo buries his head under Seokmin's neck again and they pull each other closer, their chest's feeling every fleeting heartbeat. Seokmin presses his lips on Jisoo's crown and lifts his right hand up to brush Jisoo's hair. "So... What are we?"

"We could start dating first before we decide on a label." Jisoo lifts his head up and looks at Seokmin. "Is that okay?"

"Of course, Josh."

"Thank you, Seokmin."

And Seokmin hums, which is okay for Jisoo because there is nothing more to say. Seokmin's presence, his embrace, and his love is enough for Jisoo.

Jisoo thinks he's thankful because Seokmin's there loving him, and that is enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 MORE CHAPTERS AND THEN SEOKMIN'S POV AND THIS FIC IS DONE OHMYGOSH !!!!


	10. 3 Dates And A Musical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took Jisoo awhile, but he gives in to his star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me awhile to write this because idk how i was gonna write this whole sht i was so unsure writing this i might even edit some sht but anyways lol enjoy fluff

The past few weeks with Seokmin was pure bliss. When Jisoo finally gets better, he was welcomed by a waiting Seokmin, who's lips were eager for his. Jisoo lets him delve into his skin deeper because that's what felt right; being with Seokmin felt right. They decide on going on dates (even though Jisoo knew that whenever him and Seokmin would go out, it would be called a date.) It took Jisoo 3 dates for him to give in; 3 dates to give in to that smile, to the hand holding, waist pulling, warm staring, and fleeting cheek-kisses.

* * *

 

1\. Malls  
It wasn't ideal to go the mall for a date because: 1) Jisoo despises walking too much, and 2) there isn't enough things to do in a mall than shop. But Seokmin insisted to walk, and Seokmin also insisted on buying Jisoo proper clothes that doesn't look like he came from a retail store that sells second hand clothes that had holes in them, so Jisoo gave in.

Seokmin spoiled Jisoo, and he didn't exactly liked being spoiled. He always wanted to feel independent since all his life independence was forced upon to him, but when Seokmin says "this is how i show my love, Josh. Gift giving is my love language" while wiggling his brows, Jisoo just couldn't help but give in. Let him be loved, Jisoo thought while Seokmin was browsing through hangers of clothing in the men's section of Forever 21.

(Jisoo could never tell anybody this, that Seokmin pinned him to the wall of the dressing room when he tried on a shirt that matched Jisoo's pale skin and Seokmin kissed the life out of Jisoo, his hands gripping him underneath the shirt. Jisoo could see the curious eyes of the staff when they both come out with their hair disheveled, but he didn't mind letting them know. He liked saying that Seokmin was somewhat his)

2\. Dinners  
Jisoo wasn't an eater because he doesn't eat that much anyway. Seokmin offered to bring him out for dinner, somewhere fancy and where the atmosphere was romantic and where the wine was so good that it made him fuzzy in the inside. They're all dressed up, proper dress shirt, dress shoes and the like, but when they arrived at the restaurant, staff cancelled all reservations due to someone much more important and with higher social status arriving.

Seokmin was fuming, his voice hushed but sharp, and Jisoo really did appreciate the thought but he was okay with having dinner anywhere as long as Seokmin was there. When Jisoo said that, Seokmin relaxed and gave in. They decided on eating at a place that apparently had good chicken wings, their attire too formal for the restaurant, but they didn't mind because they were together.

(And he remembers how Seokmin pulled Jisoo to the side of an alley and freely nipped on his thin neck when they were walking back to their apartments. Jisoo remembers how Seokmin still tasted like the spicy chicken they just ate and it was hot and it was stinging his skin and it felt so good that he just let Seokmin in.)

3\. Amusement Parks  
Jisoo would be a hypocrite if he said he didn't like going to amusement parks when he himself felt like a child when he rode the rollercoaster. He felt twice as young again (not that he's old, but he did feel really old due to stress), and Seokmin helped him through that. They wore matching headbands; Jisoo's cat ears because he 'looked like a cat' Seokmin states while his was a dog ears because he 'always looked like a puppy, getting all excited.'

They held hands at every ride, and at every drop, they would raise their hands together, still intertwined. When they bought cotton candy, they shared, passing the candy floss or feeding it to each other. Jisoo liked how they just held each other close, enjoying each other, and Jisoo entirely forgot how his feet would ache in every step.

(Jisoo also liked how Seokmin held him when they were riding the ferris wheel at sunset. Jisoo felt like he was in a shoujo anime, but he doesn't mind, because Seokmin's kissing him slowly, romantic and trusting. And when the day met the night, all was golden in the sky. Jisoo had his thoughts wander when Seokmin pressed his hand on Jisoo's cheek; maybe they we're the moon and the sun, falling in love, painting the sky gold, and Jisoo thought it was beautiful.)

_______

Jisoo is standing on front of the theater entrance, bouquet in his hands, and a ticket. It was Seokmin's show today, and Jisoo has already said yes to watching him perform even before Seokmin asked him. He doesn't care if he still has a 30 paged thesis to write—that paper can wait. Jisoo remembers the time when he first heard Seokmin sing; it was like angels from heaven sang to him, or how strings would sound soothing to him, or whatever that was beautiful, because Seokmin and his voice was that.

He felt nervous, his body shaking, and he thinks it's from anticipation. Seokmin's been working hard and Jisoo knows this because he has seen Seokmin trying to limit his loud voice for the past few weeks, managing to talk but not straining. Jisoo watches Seokmin brew himself ginger tea whenever they're together, and he avoids eating anything sweet nor spicy. So he knows Seokmin's been working hard.

He walks inside the theater and glances at his ticket. Seokmin has requested from their logistics team to upgrade Jisoo's ticket, so now he's at the best seat in the theater. It was close but not close enough that he needs to turn his head to look at the sides, and was at the center to get a full view.

He walks over to his seat and he sat beside a man who has familiar to him. Choi Seungcheol had a bouquet of roses on his lap and he was scrolling through his phone. When Jisoo sits, Seungcheol head turns to him. "Hong." Seungcheol says, turning his phone off.

"Choi. Here for Boo?"

Seungcheol nods and he gently pats the plastic that was wrapped around the bouquet. "Gotta support my beautiful boyfriend. Here for Lee?" Seungcheol points at Jisoo's own bouquet.

"Yeah." Jisoo says it rather softly, gentle even.

"Boyfriend duties, huh?"

"We're not boyfriends." Jisoo hesitates. "Yet."

Seungcheol hums. "Yet." He sings the word, and Jisoo thinks he's blushing.

"I'll ask him sooner or later, or maybe he'll beat me to it, you know."

Seungcheol pats Jisoo's shoulder, and it felt encouraging. "Good luck, Hong." And they fall into familiar silence.

The theater was slowly being filled up, either it is the families of actors or group of friends or to just simply watch the play. Slowly, all of the seats gets taken and the familiar bell sounds vibrates around the theater, a sign to settle down. Jisoo has his back relaxed on the seat, but when the theater goes dark, he quickly grabs the arm rest to ease his anxious anticipation.

It starts and Jisoo's already entranced. His eyes shining at every face, but he's searching for one face, the one who he sacrificed his weekend for, the one who changed every bad habit Jisoo never knew he had. Jisoo spots him and he thinks he's shining more than before. Seokmin's the sun, a star, and he's the brightest one on stage. His sings and it keeps his body shaking, his hairs standing from excitement. He feels a tap on his left, and he looks at his side. Seungcheol's eye's were focused on the stage, but he leans in to Jisoo's side to say something. "Seungkwan may be my boyfriend, but Seokmin's really shining right now. You're one lucky dude, Hong." And he goes back to leaning on his own seat.

Jisoo looks at Seungcheol, rather dumbfounded and shocked, but when he looks back at his shining star, he thinks he's right. Jisoo is lucky; to have been granted such a ray of sunshine, to be blessed for being alive and happy because of Seokmin's smile, to be loved by the purest angel he has ever met. Jisoo really is lucky.

___________

Jisoo is waiting with his cold fingers wrapped around the stems of the bouquet. He's been rocking back and forth to ease the excitement bubbling in his system. Seokmin texted Jisoo after the show a 'I'll go change and greet some people, then i'll be all yours for the night' with a cute smile emoji. Jisoo has this feeling in his chest that he doesn't know the meaning of or what made him feel this way, and he's jittery from everything. He thinks it's butterflies, but he also thinks it's nervousness, and he doesn't know which is which, he just knows that he just wants to hold Seokmin close.

When the theater halls slowly empty, Jisoo is left alone. He spotted Seungcheol who's hand was occupied by Seungkwan walking out of the theater, smiling at him and bidding goodbye.

Jisoo hears the theater door open in a thud and he turns to the direction of the sound. He spots Seokmin who's head is held high and he's still glowing from the perfect performance, and Jisoo thinks he knows where the feeling in his chest comes from, so he runs towards Seokmin to find out. Jisoo quickly cups Seokmin's jaw with a soft force with his free hand and brings Seokmin closer to him.

They kiss, and Jisoo realizes why he feels so jittery. He's been wanting this, wanting to hold Seokmin, to feel his warmth on his cold pale fingers. Jisoo lets the bouquet fall gently to the floor and he wraps his arms around Seokmin's neck, letting Seokmin wrap his arms around Jisoo's waist. Their kiss was warm, each second was filled with want and intimacy without having it too heated for them. It was perfect because Jisoo just wants to let him know how much Seokmin means to him, how every kiss is deliberate, telling him that 'i love you' doesn't have to be said.

They separate and they're panting, their foreheads leaning on each other and their eyes meeting with so much love. Seokmin tries to say something, but Jisoo finds all the courage inside him and beats him to whatever the other wanted to say.

"Seokmin." Jisoo moves his hands so that it could rest on Seokmin's cheeks. "Fuck, Seokmin, I love you so much." Jisoo laughs softly, and Seokmin laughs too, bringing out his widest smile, and Jisoo's heart is pounding in his chest. "Seokmin, be my boyfriend. Please? I can't take this. I love you so fucking much that it's so overwhelming not call you mine." He says, much more desperate that he intended but the smile that Seokmin gives and the way his arms hold Jisoo by the waist in so much affection says that he doesn't mind the desperation.

"Of course, Joshua. I would love to be called yours." Seokmin kisses Jisoo, short but loving, and then separates himself from Jisoo's hold. Seokmin bends down to grab for the bouquet that was almost forgotten on the floor and he smiles at the petals. "Thank you for watching me today." He says, looking from behind the flowers.

"Anything for my star."

And Jisoo doesn't care if they're both a blushing mess because when Seokmin intertwines their hands together, he melts and he falls in love all over again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more and then seokmin's pov. In the last chapt im gonna try writing it in a more humorous way but then ik im gonna fail cuz i suc and im not funny ha ha ha


	11. 3am And A Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a full circle, but the only difference is that they're in love and that's enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND ALAS, THE LAST CHAPTER! If you're still here, i'm glad you're still managing to read this tooth rotting fluff. 
> 
> WARNING: this is where the tag "implied sexual content" is applied.

He was ready, he knows he is, because whenever Jisoo feels Seokmin's hands wander around his skin in places only lovers can touch, Jisoo _begs_ for more. Jisoo begs; for more heat, more friction, more of Seokmin kissing every curve of his thin body, more of his love, and he's overwhelmed by the amount he's getting. It was making Jisoo feel a haze of pleasure inside of him.

It was _the night_. Jisoo knew the kiss Seokmin gave to him was too heated, too _hungry_. Jisoo knows where their heat will lead them to, and he thinks he's burning up from the way Seokmin holds him and carries him to Jisoo's bedroom from the living room couch. He's burning from the kiss on his neck, how Seokmin sucks and lavishes him, _marking_ him. Jisoo lets Seokmin in, and he doesn't regret it. They were clinging on each other, wanting, needing, each moan a sign to go further.

Jisoo let's Seokmin in further through his skin, through the embers of his insides, and he thinks nothing can compare to this moment.

__________

Jisoo should be asleep, he should be lying down on his cold bed sleeping his sore muscles away. But he wasn't. He was cuddled up beside Seokmin on his bed, running his fingers through Seokmin's soft jet black hair. The only thing between Jisoo and Seokmin's body was nothing but warmth and the blanket on top of them.

Seokmin just made love to Jisoo for the first time, and everything at the moment is nothing but glow and giddy happiness. It was 3 in the morning but it felt like a new day where the sun was rising brightly over the horizon, enveloping them in so much warmth.

Jisoo and Seokmin looked at each other with loving eyes and they fall into a familiar silence. Jisoo brings his hand from Seokmin's hair to his cheek and caressed the soft skin that was still tinted pink. "Baby, I love you." He says, it was like honey flowing from his mouth, smooth and sweet and _right_.

Seokmin smiled at him, his cheeks puffing up and his eyes squinting. "I love you, too. Thank you."

Jisoo raised an eyebrow, confused. "For what, Seokmin?"

Jisoo could feel Seokmin's warm hands hold him closer at the small of his hack. "For loving me. Thank you."

Jisoo gives out a soft laugh and leaves a small peck at Seokmin's lips. "I should be the one thanking you. My life wouldn't be this exciting without you."

"Then we're both thankful."

They stay quiet, hands gripping and brushing softly on each other's skin. It calmed Jisoo down, his eyes slowly closing as Seokmin trails his fingers at the lines of his back. But their moment was cut off by blaring alarms from outside of the apartment.

Jisoo thinks its a dream, because he's denying that he can hear it. _This can't be fucking happening_. Jisoo could hear it, and he's sure Seokmin can too, because his lover is starting to shift his head on the pillow to bring his ears out. "Ah fuck." Jisoo goans and he quickly gets up from the bed and grabs his jacket from the floor, walking out of the room as if in reflex.

He doesn't realize until he's out of the apartment complex that the only thing covering him was a jacket. The cold bites his skin and it felt bitter, his nerves shaking from the cold. He looks around to spot his neighbors filing out, chattering with each other, and he couldn't help but feel embarrassed from the lack of clothing (and the noticeable hickeys on his inner thighs.) Jisoo rushes to the nearest car and stands behind it.

He spots his lover trying to finding him. Seokmin too was wearing a hoodie, but he was wearing his boxers and had his slippers on. Jisoo brings out his head so the he could be seen. Seokmin spots him and he could see the other laughing hysterically but trying really hard to not be loud by covering his mouth with his free hand. Seokmin stands beside Jisoo and eyes him from head to toe. "Looks familiar, baby?"

Jisoo gives him an offended look and punches Seokmin's shoulder. "Aish, fuck you, Seokmin."

Seokmin gasps comically. "Fuck you? I just did. Don't you remember?" Seokmin laughs and hands Jisoo his boxers and clean socks. Jisoo quickly slips on his boxers and the socks, and he feels warmer than a few minutes ago. He sighs in relief and looks at his lover who was still laughing. "Now I know how I looked like months ago. We're even now, baby."

Jisoo glares at Seokmin, and he raises his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. I'll stop teasing."

Jisoo walks out from behind the car and Seokmin follows, their hands naturally finding each other's touch. Jisoo eyes his neighbors and he spots the asshole Choi Seungcheol smoking a stick and talking to a rather angry land lord. "It's Choi's fault again." Jisoo groans in annoyance. "I swear I'm gonna punch him, this fucker."

Jisoo could feel strong hands on his shoulder. "Whoa there, Joshua. You're true colors are coming out."

"I dont care. You love me, so fucking deal with it." Jisoo could feel his face heat up from annoyance despite of the cold.

"You're cute like this." Seokmin says, and Jisoo turns his head. Jisoo's anger quickly dissipates because Seokmin was smiling and it was wide and cute, the smile Jisoo fell in love with and he'll always find himself relax at how Seokmin's grin seem to shine in the dark. Seokmin notices how Jisoo's expression falters and turns into a soft smile. "Relaxed now, baby?" Seokmin wraps an arm around Jisoo's waist, and he physically relaxes to the warmth.

"Yeah." Jisoo said softly, and looks at Seungcheol again and he didn't notice it the first time but he was holding Seungkwan's hand rather tightly, and Jisoo thinks that he's not mad anymore.

Their land lord finishes his conversation (or lecture, Jisoo thinks) with Seungcheol and asks all of the tenants to go back to their apartments and catch a good night's sleep. They go up to Jisoo's apartment together, closing the front door on behind them. Seokmin releases his hold on Jisoo's hand and walks to the bathroom. Jisoo follows him and he sees Seokmin start brushing his teeth. "When did you leave your tooth brush here?" Seokmin pauses to look at Jisoo and spits at the sink. "I don't remember."

Jisoo notices the extra toiletries in his bathroom and his laundry hamper filled with not just his clothing but also Seokmin's. Jisoo leaves Seokmin and walks to the open space that connect the living room, dining room, and kitchen. He notices the two mugs that was at the kitchen island, and pans he doesn't remember buying. He also notices some books that Seokmin owned at his book shelf, and subtle decoration that was obviously not his because it was either yellow or orange. Jisoo could hear Seokmin's feet pad towards him and feels his arms wrap around him from behind.

"It's like you live here already, Seokmin." He says softly and he leans his head on Seokmin's cheek when he put his head on Jisoo's shoulder.

"Yeah? I just try to make myself at home, you know." Seokmin turns Jisoo's body so that he was facing him, and they're eyes stare at each other. "Plus, I sleep here more often than in my own apartment."

Jisoo guides his own arms to Seokmin's neck and tugs him closer. "Move in with me, Seokmin."

Seokmin smiles. "Already? We have only dated for a month and now you want to live the domestic life?"

"The sooner, the better. I want you near. You make the room shine brighter." Jisoo runs his fingers through Seokmin's hair.

Seokmin leans his forehead on Jisoo's. "I will never leave, Joshua. I'm your star, right? I'll always be here."

Jisoo leans closer and they kiss, warm, trusting, and filled with so much love that Jisoo realizes how his life has changed so much ever since Seokmin came into his life, naked and embarassed. Jisoo mentally reminds himself to thank Choi Seungcheol for his smoking habit, because if he didn't light that cigarette that night, he wouldn't be this happy.

Jisoo could go on forever with loving Seokmin. He just wanted his star to shine bright with him, loving him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEOKMIN'S POV NEXT!!!!!


	12. An Additional Chapter : Seokmin's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything but in Seokmin's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Seokmin and Seungkwan's phone call is so fucking horny im laughing idk why i wrote that but its funny ok. AND ALSO if u noticed, in chapter 4, when kwannie said "-seokmin called me in the middle of my date with seungcheol just to talk abt you-" HE'S LYING THEY'RE ACTUALKY NOT ON A DATE BUT THEY WERE DOING THE FRICK FRACK DOING THE DO DOING THE SIN seokmin is the real mvp

i.  
He regrets sleeping with no clothes on. It was a particular tiring day in rehearsals and fixing his apartment furniture that made him want to just immediately fall on his bed after he took a bath. Now he's standing outside of the apartment complex, naked and embarrassed, and also shivering from spring cold. He's just glad no one's even batting an eye lash at his direction and he can be embarrassed alone—

"Just get it before people notice your naked ass."

Seokmin turns to the voice. The unlucky man had his back turned but his arm stretched out to him with a jacket on his hand. Seokmin looks at the jacket curiously, and then quickly grabs it and slips it on. He was still cold, but any coverage is coverage and that is enough for him. He sighs in relief because the jacket is big enough to cover the most important part to cover when he zipped it.

The unlucky man turns to him and Seokmin could see his eyes wander from his head to his toes. He didn't want to admit that he was too tired to even put on boxers, and he panics. "I—I sleep naked. It's more comfortable." And Seokmin mentally slaps himself for saying the most horrible excuse ever, but he sees the other laugh, the kind of laugh that too funny that it becomes quiet and strangled breaths. But Seokmin also notices how the stranger's eyes would squint and his nose would scrunch cutely. And when he stops laughing, he notices the beautiful sharp eyes that looks at him.

"I never would have guessed to be honest." He says, and Seokmin could describe his voice as a honey tune, like how his favorite songs would sound like, smooth and relaxing. Seokmin wants to say 'I like your voice' but he hears their land lord call them in. He hears the stranger say 'i'm room 213' before walking away, leaving Seokmin to realize that he has a beautiful neighbor he wants to talk to.

ii.  
The morning after the incident, he immediately washed the jacket and called Seungkwan on his phone. 5 rings passed and Seungkwan finally picked up the phone, but Seokmin could hear the ragged breathing from the other line. "Kwannie!" He shouts through the speakers of the phone.

" _What the fuck do you fucking want, Seokmin?_ " Seungkwan said but he sounded out of breath.

"Why are you so fucking out of breath, Boo?"

He hears a grunt from the other line. _Seungcheol_. " _I'm having morning sex with my boyfriend. Now, spill the tea or else I'll fucking block you in twitter and remove you from my bio. I have a fucking dick buried in my fucking ass, Seokmin. A_ _aahhh_ _— Hurry the fuck up. Ah shit._ "

Seokmin sighs in disbelief but complies to his best friend even though he could hear him moan on the other line. "Do you know the beautiful cat-eyed man who lives besides me?"

Seokmin could hear Seungcheol whisper a 'letting your best friend hear you like this turns you on, huh boo?' and Seokmin ignores how Seungkwan chokes up a moan. " _The one from room 213? Jesus Cheol, slow the fuck down—aaaahh shit don't slow down, I'm kidding. Faster_ "

"Yeah."

" _His name's aaaahh— Hong Jisoo, or Joshua. He's 3 years older than me.Fuck fuck Cheol, I'm on the fucking phone, don't grip my dick like that. What? Seungcheol says he's the same age as him_."

"Joshua." Seokmin says, but he knows Seungkwan doesn't hear him.

" _Are you done spilling the tea? That's the only thing you want to—aaaah— ask? You're useless, Seokmin._ "

"I'm sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to ask 'cause i met him last night and he seemed cute."

"F _uck—Lee Seokmin, are you telling me that—shit right there—that you have a crush?_ "

Seokmin could feel his cheeks burn up. "No! Or maybe? I don't know. He just seemed cute."

" _Okay, I get you, my man. But i need to go 'cause—fuck— i need to fucking cum, Seokmin. Please._ "

"Ah okay! Sorry i bothered you while Seungcheol hyung was fucking you. Still on for lunch later?"

" _If i can walk, yeah—aaaahh shit Seungcheol fuck. I'll text you_." Seungkwan pants and ends the call immediately. Seokmin sighs when he drops his phone on top of his kitchen island and thinks of his neighbor.

_Joshua. Good name for a good looking guy._

iii.  
When Seokmin visits Jisoo's apartment, he realizes the extent of his neighbor's beauty. His neighbor was something else; his eyes sharp but when he smiles, his eyes smile with him; his his cheek bones high on his face, making his contour sharp but also elegant; he also had piercings at both of his ears and it made look more edgy than graceful. Seokmin has decided that maybe this man was too good for him, but he still wanted to try to get closer to him.

He reasons with his conscience and tries to pry on Jisoo when he starts to close the door, giving an half ass excused of 'I don't have sugar and I don't like my coffee bitter' even though he drinks his coffee black and bitter, and he has enough sugar at his kitchen that he needed just to hear more of his neighbor's voice. But what surprises him was Jisoo offered to drink coffee with him, his door wide open and welcoming.

Seokmin discovers that Jisoo loves attention but he also loves to keep himself quiet. He also discovers that Jisoo's kind of exciting despite of his monochrome nature. And Seokmin thinks he likes to pry more into Jisoo's life even if he would look like a fool for him.

iv.  
Seokmin realizes that he likes Jisoo more than what he expected after Jisoo tells him that he was cute. Seokmin felt his pulse vibrate through his skin, and the excitement in his chest burst out as a blinding smile. And he thinks Jisoo feels the same way.

(And Seokmin mentally reminds himself to thanks Seungkwan from exposing him.)

v.  
It wasn't a date, Seokmin thought, it was just a friend doing him a favor. But when Jisoo tells him about his family when they walk home from his sister's wedding with chips and cola in his hands, he thinks it is. Jisoo sticks by Seokmin's side like a magnet and Seokmin just couldn't help but be a blushing mess.

(He's also a blushing mess from the suit the Jisoo was wearing which was hugging his body in all the right place)

He feels himself falling deeper through his feelings and he lets it happen. He lets it happen because he wanted to know how Jisoo would look like if he holds his hand, how he would react when he says those three words he's been dying to say, and how he would look like in Seokmin's arms.

vi.  
Seokmin accidentally calls his dinner out with Jisoo a 'date', and hides his panic by stuffing his face with greasy fast food burritos. But when he sees the small tint of pink on his hyung's cheeks, he takes the chance and asks, with a stuffed mouth, if he wanted to go with him. And Jisoo quickly agreed, and that made Seokmin feel giddy. He even has the bravery to wrap his arm around Jisoo and was thankful that Jisoo relaxes to his touch.

But his giddy nature quickly walks away from him when Seungkwan asks him what song to sing, because he feels nervous to sing on front of Jisoo. He tells Seungkwan to sing first to hide his anxiety and also to prepare himself. And when he starts singing, he watches Jisoo's reaction from his peripheral view. And when he ends it, he looks at Jisoo and he knows he did great because it left his friend speechless, blushing and eyes staring.

Seokmin's glad he dragged Jisoo out from his misery, because he looked like he needed it. (And also that he was given a chance to show himself off, a higher chance for Jisoo to fall for him.)

vii.  
When Jisoo texted Seokmin to come over, he was having a heated conversation with Seungkwan about how he should ask Jisoo out on a date. Seokmin was rather surprised and the feeling quickly being replaced by excitement. Seungkwan grabbed Seokmin's hand before he dashes off into a sprint. "Looks like hyung did it for you." Seungkwan said with a mocking grin on his face. "He's got more guts than you, Seokminie." And Seokmin shouted a "Ah, fuck off" to him before he runs.

While Seokmin was sprinting like his life depended on it, he thinks that this must be a god's way to tell him to make a move on his crush, and that night, he did. He tries his best to be calm and hide his desperate happiness, but he just couldn't help but keep Jisoo close to him. He musters up all the courage he had in him and have Jisoo rest on his chest. And when Jisoo asks him if he wanted to sleepover, he wanted to scream a 'yes', but resists and gives the usual smile that makes Jisoo smile along.

And when Jisoo was resting his whole body on Seokmin and slowly dozing off, he decides that he wants to sleep close to Jisoo, to find comfort in the tight space of Jisoo's couch, their hands intertwined under the blanket.

viii.  
Seokmin kisses Jisoo when he was drunk (even though he's the kind of drunk that remembers everything) and he quickly regrets it even though Jisoo looked like he loved it. Seokmin thinks Jisoo liked it but he may be wrong because there was a whole lot of alcohol in his system and he may be seeing things. Seokmin realizes that he kissed a friend, a friend he had feelings for and whom he's not sure if he feels the same way, and Seokmin quickly wanted to vomit the bile and alcohol in his stomach.

And Seokmin may be seeing things, but when he thought that he only said 'kiss me again' in his head, that Jisoo leans in to kiss him in the forehead, he feels as if his heart is soaring but was also carrying a heavy weight with it

ix.  
Seokmin wanted to bury himself 60 feet under the ground. Jisoo wasn't replying to his texts nor answer his phone, and he thinks its his fault. Seokmin thinks Jisoo hates him now for invading his personal space, and Seokmin thinks that he can never get married now and his life is filled with bad luck and grievance. But when Seokmin calls him for the nth time (and to be fair, he was slowly giving up and face the fact that his love is now unrequited) and Jisoo picks up the phone, Seokmin cries a little because _f_ _uck i still have a chance._

Jisoo informs Seokmin that he has caught the flu the morning after the party, and Seokmin quickly stands up from his couch, grabs extra clothes, his box of chamomile tea, and his phone charger, and when Jisoo bids himself good bye, drowsiness in his voice, Seokmin's already out of the door and walking to the land lord's apartment to ask for Jisoo's spare keys. (Jihoon was reluctant, because he thinks Seokmin is a stalker, but eventually gives in because Seokmin can feel tears fall on his cheek.)

He enters Jisoo's apartment and was greeted by a peacefully sleeping Jisoo, and Seokmin's heart beats louder than the clock in his room. He falls in deeper in love with him, with the eyelashes resting on his cheek, with his lips slightly parted, and how his hands would grip the sheets tightly.

Seokmin boils hot water in Jisoo's electric kettle, places the chamomile tea on the bed side table, and sits himself beside Jisoo's body on the bed, his back resting on the headboard. Seokmin couldn't help but stare, his eyes moving from every crease, curve, and blemish on Jisoo's skin. He discovers that Jisoo had small freckles on his nose, and he had a mole at the left side of his jaw he never really noticed.

Seokmin didn't realize it until Jisoo stirred in his sleep that he had his hand Jisoo's hair, brushing through his soft brown hair that smelled like cherry blossoms. He quickly got his phone from his lap in panic and idly swiping at and staring at his apps but not really opening any. Seokmin notices Jisoo opening his eyes and looking at him from his peripheral view, and then he looks at the tea at the bedside table. Seokmin closes his phone and looks at Jisoo, and when Jisoo smiles at him, he couldn't help but smile back.

"Hyung, you're awake." He says softly. And he hears Jisoo say a 'hey' back, but it was soft and weak and it make Seokmin heart beat ten times faster because he couldn't help but think _cute_.

"Do you need anything?" Seokmin asks while he brushes through Jisoo's hair because he seemed like he's relaxing to it.

"Cuddle me." Jisoo says, and it caught Seokmin by surprise, but he couldn't hide his feelings anymore. He loved this sick man that was on front him, and he's not even denying it anymore. He pinches the bridge of his nose because it's so _overwhelming_. "Aish, hyung, stop being so cute."

Seokmin fits himself in Jisoo's bed under the warm blankets, and they embrace each other, their skin meeting and their heats radiating. Jisoo apologizes for not contacting him and he pulls Jisoo closer to him, to let him know that he will always be forgiven even before he apologizes.

They stay quiet for awhile, and his mind races to the night of the kiss, and anxiety crawls back inside him. He knows that he's cuddling with Jisoo at the moment, but he might be reading the clingy actions wrong and this might all be platonic and Jisoo is just naturally a clingy person. Seokmin swallows. "Hyung, we still haven't talked." Seokmin says and he wishes Jisoo didn't notice how his words got clogged in his throat.

Jisoo lifts his head to look at Seokmin. "About what happened that night?" And Seokmin responds a yes nervously. And Seokmin thinks Jisoo has telepathy because he asks why he's so nervous. Seokmin brings out all his anxieties, explaining, pleading, his tune apologetic, but Jisoo interrupts him tells him that he's not just a 'hyung' to him.

Seokmin's confused, but Jisoo reassures him, and he thinks Jisoo doesn't notice, but Jisoo's face goes red. "What I mean is that I wanted you to kiss me."

"Oh."

 _Oh_.

And Seokmin doesn't register what Jisoo says to him because he's leaving kisses on Seokmin's face. Seokmin knows he's going red, but he doesn't care. He doesn't care that he loves this man that much, because he knows Jisoo loves him the same. "Fuck, hyung, I'm so in love with you." He confesses without even hesitating, and he feels so proud of himself because he could feel Jisoo's heart on his skin beat faster than usual. And when Jisoo says 'I love you too', Seokmin could run around the city shouting his love for Jisoo in the air. He could climb mountains, swim miles of vast water, and outshine the sun.

"So... What are we?" Seokmin asks.

"We could start dating first before we decide on a label." Jisoo says, and even before he asks if it was okay, Seokmin was already okay with anything as long as he had Jisoo in his arms.

x.  
Seokmin couldn't keep his hands to himself. Every waking hour he wanted Jisoo beside him, wanted him close, arms reach or kissing. Seokmin takes Jisoo out in dates, and every time, he tries to leave Jisoo breathless, kissing the life out of Jisoo as if it was their last day together.

And when the day he performs on stage, he could see Jisoo and his eyes was focused on him, his hands filled with anticipation, gripping the arm rest and the bouquet he knows was his. Seokmin performs for Jisoo, and he thinks this is the best version of himself on stage because he knows he's shining, hitting every note precisely.

He meets Jisoo by the door and he made sure everyone had left so that they could be alone. Seokmin plans to ask Jisoo to be his, to be allowed to be called 'mine' by his own lips. But Jisoo beats him to it, their lips meeting and shifting, and Seokmin has lost all his senses because all he feels is Jisoo. And before Seokmin realizes it, Jisoo asks Seokmin to be his, and all his plans to ask was throw out of the window. Seokmin gives in; he gives in to how Jisoo smiled softly, how he likes their fingers intertwined, how his heart beats for him.

"Of course, Joshua. I would love to be called yours."

xi.  
He couldn't help himself. He wanted to feel Jisoo melt into his skin. N _o_ , scratch that, Seokmin wanted Jisoo. He wanted his everything, so he kisses Jisoo more fiercely, hungrily, because that's what felt right. And Jisoo was kissing back, as fierce and as hungry, so he lets his hands hold at places only lovers can, caressing, gripping hard at the seams. Jisoo lets Seokmin in, and lets himself melt through. Seokmin makes love to Jisoo, and nothing's more perfect than the way Jisoo holds him, loving and trusting, giving himself to Seokmin.

And when they're only holding each other, bliss in their faces and radiating, Seokmin thinks he's the luckiest man alive. He falls in love with a man who's true colors was an asshole who prefers to stay at home, but Seokmin doesn't mind. But he laughs at Jisoo when the blaring alarms go off. He laughs at Jisoo because he doesn't even notice that his anger for a certain Choi Seungcheol is making him walk out of his own apartment with just a jacket zipped to his neck. Seokmin watches Jisoo step out to the open air, and laughs at his lover because he looked embarrassed, running to a nearby car and standing behind it.

Seokmin grabs for his boxers and his own jacket and covers himself. He searches for Jisoo's boxers from the pile of clothes on the floor and grabs for a clean pair of socks from his closet, and steps out to meet his lover in the crips cold air. He eyes his lover and laughs hysterically while walking towards him.

"Looks familiar, baby?" Seokmin teases, and Jisoo glares at him. They bicker as Jisoo slips the boxers on, and Seokmin also tries to relax Jisoo from punching the cause of tonight's rather messy conclusion to his day. When they get back to Jisoo's apartment, Seokmin quickly releases his hold of Jisoo's hand that he didn't realize he was holding, and walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He grabs his own tooth brush from the cup beside the mirror and brushes his teeth. Seokmin hears Jisoo pad his way to the bathroom. "When did you leave your tooth brush here?" Jisoo asks, and Seokmin pauses in shock because he realizes that he has bits and pieces of himself in Jisoo's home. He spits the tooth paste in his mouth on the sink and looks at Jisoo. "I don't remember." He says, unsure. Jisoo looks around the bathroom, his mouth agape, and leaves the bathroom to walk to the living room. Seokmin finishes, gargling water, then follows Jisoo.

He does notice his things in Jisoo's home he didn't realize he left. He remembers leaving his mug one Sunday they had coffee together, and he remembers bringing his own pan to Jisoo's kitchen to cook him pasta because Jisoo doesn't have the necessity. He also remembers leaving his own books at Jisoo's book shelf because they had nights where they cuddled and would leave each other to read on their own, and that one yellow statue of a miniature piano on the coffee table and the orange vase on the dining table. He notices all the things that Seokmin put in Jisoo's home, and it feels like he's slowly entering Jisoo's life.

He walks towards Jisoo and hugs his from behind, his head resting on Jisoo's shoulder. Jisoo rests his head on Seokmin's cheek. "It's like you live here already, Seokmin." And Seokmin couldn't agree more.

"Yeah? I just try to make myself at home, you know." Seokmin turns Jisoo body towards him so that they were facing each other. "Plus, I sleep here more often than in my own apartment.

Seokmin expects it, Jisoos embrace, pulling him closer to him, but he doesn't expect the words Jisoo says. "Move in with me, Seokmin." Seokmin's surprised, but he smiles.

"Already? We have only only dated for a month and now you want to live the domestic life?" He bickers, but he admits he wants it too.

"The sooner, the better. I want you near. You make the room shine brighter."

And whne Seokmin feels Jisoo card his fingers through his hair, he falls in love all over again. He doesn't know how many times he says that he has fallen in love with Jisoo, but he's willing to say it forever, because it will never be a lie in his mouth. He's glad he fell in love with Jisoo. He's glad he was tired that night when Seungcheol lit a cigarette inside his apartment and went out naked. He's glad he came back two days later to give back Jisoo's jacket, and he's glad that he made himself a fool for Jisoo, or else he wouldn't be this happy and satisfied.

"I will never leave, Joshua. I'm your star, right? I'll always be here."

And they kiss, and Seokmin thinks he could do this forever; shine for Jisoo forever, if that's what it takes to keep him close.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that is the end!! If you're still here, i'm glad you prepared your hearts for this tooth rotting fluff!  
> Dont worry, i'll be posting something in a few days or weeks because i want to finish my prompts before my college life starts :)  
> Thank you for supporting me always!!! LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS BECAUSE IT MOTIVATES ME WAH !!
> 
> Scream at me at my twitter yall!!! @_jeonghooniesan


End file.
